1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in diskettes for computers or word processors or the like and more particularly to diskettes having write-protection mechanisms.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Computers use diskettes or small recording disks for magnetically recording information or for transferring information to or from the computer or word processor. The diskettes have a notch in on side to which the disk drive switch arm must fall to energize the "write to disk" functions before introduction of information onto the recording disk of the diskette can be commenced. The notch may be closed to restrict computer operation to "read only". The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that closes the notch to restrict computer operation to "read only".
The prior art discloses a variety of controls for magnetic diskettes, but does not solve the problem of write protection in the facile and simple manner of the present invention.
Diskettes have been provided with write protection by means of tape supplied over the notch. This tends to be cumbersome and not adjustable in use.
Bauers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,012 discloses a novel door mechanism and its relation to the diskette in a computer or word processor.
Rein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,650 disclosed a computer or word processor with a diskette slot provided with an auxiliary disk which is rotated to a position providing write protection.
Hatch, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,314 discloses an ejection mechanism for a record disk.
Vogt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,430 discloses a cartridge closure mechanism for a recording disk.
Fann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,820 discloses an external blocking means for the disk write switch.
Sofer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,487,900; Kubik, 3,068,442 and Heidecker, 3,959,823 disclose various mechanisms having control tabs, but none which is relevant to computer diskettes.